bestfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Atlas
Jack Atlas is Yusei Fudo's former rival as well as one of his many friends in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and eventually after the first season, serves as a deuteragonist. Jack was one of the Signers with the wings of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm. He is also the foster brother of Yusei and Crow Hogan. Info Jack's design is similar to that of his ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ''counterpart. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots, in addition to a gray undershirt not worn by his original counterpart. Jack also commonly wears a Turbo suit that is similar in design to his casual clothes; the top portion of the suit closely resembles his coat, with a slightly smaller collar, an undersuit of the same material underneath, full gloves, and no spikes on the shoulder pauldrons, while the trailing straps of his upper suit extend under his belt and to his knees. He retains the belt and boots that he wears out of his Turbo suit, and also wears a white helmet with a green visor and a purple peak. Relationships Yusei Fudo Ever since their childhood, Jack and Yusei have been best friends. This lasted up until Jack stole Yusei's Duel Runner, "Stardust Dragon" and deserted his Satellite friends for a life of luxury in New Domino City. When Yusei defeated Jack during the Fortune Cup, their friendship began to repair itself. As they spent more time together, they conversed more and managed to patch up their differences. Even though they are best friends, they have maintained a rivalry throughout the anime. Crow Hogan Crow and Jack were good friends since childhood as well. Crow was primarily uninvolved in the rivalry between Jack and Yusei, but after their friendship is repaired, Yusei, Crow and Jack become friends again. Crow seems to dislike some things about Jack, such as Jack often refusing to work while Crow and Yusei had to do jobs to make the rent on their house. Crow also dislikes Jack's stubbornness and occasional refusing to work together as a team with him and Yusei. However, despite their differences, Crow and Jack still deep down always look out for each other and help each other. Gatomon Gatomon Finding a Coin She Was Used Cat's Eye Hypnotism Gallery YuseiJack.PNG Ygo5ds-season1.jpg GX, 5D's, ZEXAL, ARC-V, VRAINS Rivals.png Jack Atlas as a Yoshi.png|as a Yoshi Just keep chillin in snow.png Yuya and Celina with the other People call.png|Jack with his other peoples Trivia Jack Atlas Voice Like Ted Lewis Sound like King DededeCategory:Starter Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original 5D's Characthers Category:Original 5D's Characters Category:Jack Atlas Category:Adults Category:Yusei Fudo Category:Team Satisfaction Members Category:Humans